


Abyss

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Series: Life Inside the Abyss [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Not to mention that I wrote this in 15 minutes, Other, i really suck at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: A quick story I wrote in 15 minutes inspired by my username.





	Abyss

Prologue Thing  
I sit and I watch. I’ve always sat. And I’ve always watched. Sometimes I stare into the azure abyss above, wondering how I got here. I’ve been down here as long as I have existed. I explored every inch of my pitch black oasis. It never ends; it goes on and on, until I’m drowning. But when I gaze at that sickeningly sweet abyss above, I see it. Paradise. The sun, the sky, the clouds, life. But when I listen, I hear it. Singing. It calls out to me, screaming for me. I want to grab it and take it. But I can’t.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The darkness never ends. I’ve given up on trying to get out. I gave up a long time ago. Every time I manage to claw my way up to the edge, I fall back into this godforsaken pit. It’s not that I don’t like my home, my abyss, my realm. It’s wonderful. The silence, the solitude. I like it. It’s fine. But when I see that paradise hanging over my head, I want more. I want to live, I want to love. Love is a word that I’ve never understood. What is it? Why do I know this 1 syllable word? I don’t understand. It seems so familiar, like a lost memory. I must understand. But I must tell my story as well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Another day of wallowing in my pit of despair. I think to myself. I’m stuck here, for who knows how long, with no company. It gets boring. There is no way to tell if it’s night or day, or even tell how long I’ve been stuck here. Only the endless sky lies above. I don’t know what I look like either. When I look at my hands, only curling tendrils of black smoke await my eyes. I have never bothered with trying to find out what I look like; there’s no one here to see me. Today I’m trying, yet again, to drown in the darkness. I sink into the watery depths and release my breath. I close my eyes and prepare for the sensation of nothingness, when I hear a loud thud. I whip up, looking around frantically. A glowing mass is lying in front of me. I quickly retreat to the shadows, curious, but terrified. The glowing dies down and a strange thing is left in it’s place. It looks like a corpse, just lying there lifelessly. It has glowing gold hair, shimmering in the light. It’s hands are thin and delicate, lying limply by it’s sides. It is beautiful, a glowing star lying in my oasis of darkness. I slowly walk over to this glowing entity, entranced by it’s beauty. I long to speak to it, to communicate. But it is dead, or as far as I know. I feel for a heartbeat, touching it’s glowing skin with the back of my shadowy hand. I find a heartbeat, but it is strange and unearthly.  
Buh Buh Bump. Buh Buh Bump. Buh Buh Bump. Buh Buh Bump.  
It’s in a coma. It’s alive. Waiting for me to wake it from it’s sleep. I touch it’s face, gently caressing it’s soft skin. Suddenly, it’s eyes blink open.  
“Mon amour?”


End file.
